Snow White
by PaopuSora
Summary: Sora needs to move in with his brother. What'll await for him? Soriku with a side of yummy AkuRoku, Cleon and Demmyx/Zexion and A LOT of Kairi bashing. You Kairi lovers have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

Sup everyone? I'm back again with a new story. *throws confetti* Yes my magical fingers worked as slaves for all of you while I couldn't study my exams HURRAY! :D I probably failed one of them anyways. But exams are over and it's offically summer vacation with means! *drum rolls* MORE UPDATES AND FANFICS WOOOOTS! But then again I might be at wonderland for half the summer, Otakuthon (PM if you're going :D) and of couse summer school *gags*. But I'll try and update either in a week or less. If I take too slow you can just PM me xD. I'll also have my biffle Shanice also known as my lovely Roxas on twitter (Me - YaoiForTheWin) with a whip to remind me to update. If she's not to busy with a certain someone xDD. Anyways. ON WITH THE STORY!

**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2. If I did operation destory Ginger/Mary Sue character would have already taken place making a certain annoying redhead cockblock blow up...damn Mary Sues...

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Nng…summer is almost over!" Sora whined on the other end of the phone line. He was on a four way call with his three best friends, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus. He knew them since he started high school and dubbed them as his best friends. They lived on an island called Destiny Island. It was a beautiful island and it was sunny most of the time. Sometimes it would rain or have that odd bad storm. But it never snowed. Sora has been living in Destiny Island since he was born with his brother Leon, his mom and his dad. However, Leon moved to Twilight Town for University and hasn't come back. Although he did keep in touch once in a while.

"Hmm I hope we get the same classes again." Sora could tell that was mostly for Tidus. Selphie and Tidus had a thing for each other but were too shy to admit it. You see, Selphie was a quiet, shy and sweet brunette with green eyes while Tidus was a hyperactive blonde but when it came to girls he was a stuttering mess. Thus having Sora and Wakka step in to be their cupid. They always ditched them so they had alone time and egged Tidus on to ask her out in which he finally did.

"Yeah I hope so too." Sora could bet Tidus and Selphie were as red as tomatoes.

"You love birds," Wakka interrupted their flirting. "We have Blitz practice." Wakka and Tidus were Blitz Ball jockeys. Selphie was part of the Double Dutch school team but Sora wasn't interested in sports at all. So Tidus and Wakka would always tease at how girly he was.

"Soraaaaa!" Sora's mom was calling from the kitchen.

"Hey guys, I need to go. Mom wants me. See you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, bye." They all responded in unison. Sora hung up the phone before he made his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?" Sora looked at his mom and dad sitting down at the table in confusion. Sora's mom pulled up a chair between her and his dad. Sora sat down slowly and looked between his two parents. He was too lost for words.

"Sora we've been thinking and we think it would be good for you to live with Leon for a bit to bond. There's a local high school and a university too. But you can decide where you want to finish your education after you're done with grade ten." Sora's mom smiled as Sora just gawked at her.

"W-what about Selphie, Wakka and Tidus?"

"Sora, you can still call and e-mail them. You'll leave in the morning after tomorrow.\ so should pack tonight since you'll be busy tomorrow with your friends." Sora's dad spoke up. Sora sighed since it was useless to argue with his parents. Once they made up their mind there was no changing it. Sora's mom gently kissed his chocolate spikes.

"It'll all work out sweetie. Squall misses you, you know." Sora nodded and pulled away.

"I miss Squally too." Sora always used his pet name for his brother whenever talking about him. "I'm going to go pack then sleep. Night mommy and daddy, I love you." He kissed his mom and dad on the cheeks.

As Sora went upstairs back to his bedroom he heard his parents reply, "Night." Sora pulled out a suitcase and stuffed some of his favourite clothes, swim trunks and under garments. Once Sora was done packing he thought about how he was going to break the news to his best friends. Sora decided to sleep on it hoping that maybe it wouldn't be terrible to live with Squally. Sora finished getting ready for bed and slowly fell asleep with worries about starting a new school year in just a week.

It was a bright sunny morning when Sora woke up. He quickly got dressed in shorts and a tank top. He then put on his sandals and headed downstairs to have some breakfast. As Sora was eating there was a knock on the door as Sora's mom rushed over to answer it. It turned out to be the others coming to pick Sora up. He quickly finished up his breakfast and headed out with them. They made their way to the small outlet mall where they always hung out. They passed by Paopu Desires, which was the most famous sex shop there ever was.  
"Hey Tidus, only three more years." Sora laughed and elbowed the now blushing boy.

"O-oh shut up, at least I have a girlfriend," He stuck his tongue out as Sora rolled his eyes. He really didn't care for girls or guys. He was beginning to think he was asexual. He hadn't even had his first crush yet. Maybe things will change for him at his new school. That was when he remembered.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." Sora walked over to a picnic table and sat down. His friend followed him in confusion. Once they were all seated Sora spoke up again, "I'm moving to Twilight Town." His friends were shocked. They were never separated since they first met a year ago. They were always so close. Wakka was probably the one who got the hugest impact since he and Sora were so close. They have been the two single ones in their group of friends and hung out a lot to make up for it. "I'm sorry guys…"

"Well, we can still call and stuff. Who knows, maybe we'll come visit!" Selphie smiled brightly. She was probably the glue that held them all together. Whenever there was a dispute she'd always solve it. She was the sunshine for rainy days. No wonder Tidus was so sweet on her. Sora was going to miss making fun of them and seeing their beet red faces.

Sora got up and gave each one of his friends a bear hug. "Come on, let's go and forget about everything and have some fun." The rest of the day was spent on shopping, goofing off, eating and of course hanging out. Time flew by and no matter how hard Sora tried to forget about him moving, he couldn't. It was finally time for them to depart till who knows when. They all gave their last goodbye and hugs. Sora quickly got home and ate dinner with his parents and got ready for bed. He had an early flight tomorrow. Sora fell asleep dreaming of what'll happen in the future and coming across a beach with silver sand and aqua waters.

It was around six o'clock in the morning when Sora's mom woke him up. It was pure torture. No one should have to wake up at six in their summer vacation. Sora quickly got ready having a shower; he didn't need to do anything to his naturally spiky hair and brushed his teeth. Sora went downstairs with his luggage and a few bags. He then went inside the car as his parents drove him to the airport. They walked with him to the baggage check. His mother on the verge of tears and his dad was rubbing her arms in comfort.

"Be safe sweetie." She choked out as Sora made his way to security. She hugged him tightly and kissed every inch of his face. "Love you."

Sora hugged her and his dad before saying his goodbyes and I love you. They watched Sora until he disappeared to search for his gate number. He only had to wait for half an hour to board the small plane and take off. Sora slept into another dream of the silver mysterious beach. He woke up not knowing what time it was as they started to land but, he knew he was hungry. Sora quickly found his bags and started to look for Leon.

Sora found Leon outside of the airport leaning against the building. '_Some habits don't change._' Sora thought as he smiled up at Leon. He gave his older brother a hug and was received with a grunt and a loving pat on his head. Leon was always emotionless and somewhat distant but he and Sora were always so close.

"Come on Sora, you must be hungry." Leon chuckled when Sora's stomach agreed to him. He carried Sora's bags and placed them in the trunk of his car. Sora got into the passenger's seat as Leon got into the driver's. They put on their seat belt and Leon started the car placing his hands on the steering wheel his wedding ring showing. The ring caught Sora's eye.

"You're married Squally? Since when?" Sora was sort of hurt that he was invited to the wedding. But, nevertheless he was still happy for his brother for finding someone he loved and could get close to him like Sora.

Leon looked at the road trying not to look at Sora. "Umm, well it's actually an engagement ring. They gave it to me just a few months ago. We were going to marry in the summer but when I heard you were coming I wanted to postpone it so that you could join us…if you want to that is…"

Sora smiled brightly and tilted his head slightly. "Of course! Why wouldn't I not want to come? So what's their name?" Sora was so eager to meet this person who was able to melt Leon's cold heart.

Leon's grip on the steering wheel tightened some as he wished they were home already. "Uh, Cloud…" '_He's going to know for sure that Cloud's really not who he thinks he is._' Leon thought.

Sora made a hmming noise before smiling. "That's a really pretty name. I bet she's really pretty too." Leon almost laughed at that. He knew Cloud hated being called pretty.

"Oh SHE is." He smirked slightly and Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion. Leon laughed softly and shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry." Soon after Leon had to fully concentrate on the road they were "home" in no time. Once they got in with all of Sora's bags Leon quickly showed him the guest room in the small house. There was only one hallway that led to Leon and his fiancé's room, the bathroom, a den and a closet. And right beside the front door was the kitchen/dining room. Sora decided he liked the house so far. It seems so nice and cozy and perfect for three people.

Sora took his bags and luggage to his room and placed everything in the drawers, closet and on top of the bedside where there was already an alarm clock set. He then placed all his toilettes in the bathroom and went into the kitchen where he smelled Leon's famous spaghetti. Sora has always loved Leon's cooking. He loved it even more than his mothers. Once everything was set and each plate had spaghetti Sora started to dig in like the hungry teenager he was. He then noticed someone gone and looked around.

"Hey Squally. Where is Cloud?" Sora looked over to see Leon look up from his plate and finish swallowing a mouthful of spaghetti and drowning it with water.

"Oh h-she had to go to the universities for some teaching classes. You'll she her soon…VERY soon. In fact probably next week." Sora beamed at that as Leon tried to concentrate on his spaghetti. Sora never lived with any of his teachers before and it would probably help him more on an academic level. Sora quickly finished eating and cleaned up; washing the dishes and putting leftover spaghetti for tomorrow. He then spent the rest of his day on the phone with his mom and dad letting them know he was safe and calling his best friends to check up with them. After he was done he got ready for bed. He was so tired and had a long day. He snuggled under the blankets and dreamt the familiar beach.

The next morning he woke up all happy and couldn't wait to hang out with his friends…till he remembered he moved and didn't have any in Twilight Town. Sora sighed and then remembered his dream. He didn't have any time to really think about it till now and he guessed this was a good time to find out. Leon already left for work with a note on the fridge for Sora and some breakfast. Sora finished up eating and decided to go into to town to see if they had any book stores.

Once Sora was ready he walked into the downtown area of Twilight Town. He has never seen so many people in his life. Destiny Island was like a neighborhood compared to Twilight Town. Everyone was busy going somewhere and Sora felt so lost but remembered to mark certain things so he knew how to get back. It wasn't long before he saw a book store. He went inside and found a book on dreams. He looked up beaches and started to read.

_To see the beach in your dream, symbolizes the meeting between your two states of mind. The sand is symbolic of the rational and mental processes while the water signifies the irrational, unsteady, and emotional aspects of yourself. It is a place of transition between the physical/material and the spiritual._

_To dream that you are on the beach and looking out toward the ocean, indicates unknown and major changes that are occurring in your life. Consider the state of the ocean, whether it is calm, pleasant, forbidding, etc._

Sora remembered that he did in fact see a beach and that he did look out at the aqua ocean at some point. It puzzled him to not extent as he placed the book back and started heading back home before Leon came home for lunch. When he got inside he sighed and went into his new room and laid down thinking. '_Major changes..._'

Sora kept the same routine up. He'd always wake up after Leon left and ate breakfast. Then he would have lunch with Leon and then dinner with him thinking between the meals about his dream. It was finally the night before his first day and he couldn't sleep. He had too many unanswered questions. But unbeknownst to him. They were all going to be answered tomorrow.

* * *

Hoped you like it so far :3. There will be lemons much later on and I don't know how many chapters I should have yet. Well stay tuned my loves!~


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait Dx. I've had summer school and shit but my lovely BETA tried to keep me in check with my fanfic so thank her for that xD. ANYWAYS, a lot has happened and I might update a bit slower and just to make everything clear. Marked is NOT being updated anytime soon. So pay more attention to this one instead. I might make another oneshot in the near future and I'm gonna try and start on my AkuRoku fanfic for my BETA. x3

**DISCLAIMER:** Kingdom Hearts sadly does not belong to me. If it did it would be Soriku and AkuRoku everyday. And all Mary Sues would be put in a sweat shop. It would save millions of children and make tons of fans happy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Sora's big blue eyes slowly opened to the sound of the annoying alarm clock. The red LCD lights read 7:50 am. He lazily got up and started to undress. He then opened his closet and started to think about what he was going to wear. After all, it was going to be the first day of school for him and he was so used to uniforms since his old school was Catholic. Sora decided on a button up white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. He put on white socks and headed towards the kitchen. He saw Leon at the table eating some breakfast and a plate for Sora. Sora sat across from Leon and looked over at the chair between them. It's been a week and still no Cloud. It was driving Sora insane as well as the dream. He couldn't take it.

"Leon. Where is Cloud? It's almost time for school so she MUST be back." Sora started to eat some of his eggs as he waited for Leon to answer. Leon lowered his fork and sighed.

"Sora. You'll see Cloud today for sure. I think you have last period with her. Biology. It's a mixed class with grade elevens. Like your English class." Sora sighed and left it at that. There was no use. He'd probably just get the same answer anyways. Sora finished up and picked up his plate.

"Sora I'll drive you." Leon smiled and took the plate from Sora and started to wash his and Sora's. Sora nodded and went over to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. Once he was done he put on his shoes and sung his messenger bag across his shoulder. Leon was already heading out to the car when Sora was finished and walked over to the passenger seat of the car. He sat down and put on his seat belt as Leon backed out of the driveway and headed towards the school. Sora absently traced his finger along the leather interior of his brother's car. The car ride was silent and short; there was too much going on in each mind. Once they were at the school, Sora sighed and climbed out. Leon rolled down the window and shouted "Have a good first day, Sora!" Sora turned back and waved at Leon weakly before turning back at the school. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the school slowly, watching heads turn at him and staring as if he were piece of meat.

Sora nervously looked down at his schedule in his shaking hand. '_Room 311…Hmmm where could that be…_' Sora looked around the first floor and then slowly walked up to the second floor. He then realized the rooms were sorted into floors depending on the first number. Sora looked at his watch and gasped. It was 8:28. If he kept looking for his class at this speed he'd be late. He started to run up to the third floor and spotted room 309. He walked to the left and looked at the next room. It read 329. Sora looked over back at the room that read 309 and then the room in front of him. He was starting to get confused so he went to the next room and it read 328. '_W-what is this school?_' Sora didn't like this school one bit and started walking faster to each room until he slammed into someone since he wasn't looking.

"Watch where you're going. I almost got my clothes dirty." The person giggled as Sora looked up. The person was tall with flowing pink hair. Sora almost thought he was a girl for a second.

"S-sorry." Sora bowed in apology. He was so scared that the other would hurt him since the other looked older. "I-I was just trying to find my class 'c-cause I'm new," Sora started to blush in embarrassment. The other probably thought he was a loser.

"Oh ho ho ho! I didn't know that darling. This school is known to trick the newbies but I can help you get to your class if you want. I'm the one and only Marluxia by the way." Marluxia flipped his hair as he headed the opposite way from Sora swaying his hips in the process. Sora never minded gay people, as he assumed Marluxia was, but he paid extra attention to him as he felt his face heat up. Sora convinced himself it was because he never met a gay person yet. He couldn't be one hundred percent sure if he was gay anyways. That thought quickly disappeared once he saw Marluxia check out one of his classmates he assumed once they reached his class. "Here you go newbie. Have fun!" Marluxia giggled as he left the class.

Sora sighed and made his way to the teacher's desk, where seated was a very stern-looking blonde teacher. "Miss Larxene?" The blonde lady looked up which cause Sora to cheer for joy that he had the right classroom. "U-um I'm sorry I'm late. I kind of got lo-"

Larxene placed on finger in front of Sora. "No excuses. When you're, late you're late. But it's your lucky, pathetic day. We're not allowed to punish the students on the first day so I'll let you off with a warning. You must not, I will repeat, MUST NOT be late for my class. Class starts at 8:30 therefore you must be here 8:30 sharp. Do I make myself clear?" Larxene barked and glared at Sora with cold green eyes. Sora couldn't speak so he only nodded. "Good. Now since everyone picked out his or her seats while you were prancing around with that good for nothing Marluxia, there is only one spot left for you and that is beside… Riku Shima." Said person looked up at the sound of his name and Sora quickly made his way to the seat beside him. It was then that Sora got a closer look.

Riku had long silver pretty hair. In fact he might have the prettiest hair in all of the people he had met over the years. Riku also had aquamarine eyes that were outlined with black eyeliner. Sora wondered if Riku was gay too and noticed that the other was tall so most likely he was older than Sora. Sora decided to make conversation and try to make a new friend. "Hey, I'm Sora Leonhart. You must be Riku."

"Yeah." Riku looked up and down at Sora and then went back to his work. '_D-did he just check me out? … Well his is kind of attractive. WAIT, what did I just think? He's a guy so he can't be. _' Sora's thoughts got interrupted as Riku spoke again. "Careful with Larxene. But she's only the second biggest bitch. I don't want a cutie like you getting hurt."

Sora blushed at that and was about to say something when Larxene interrupted him. "Alright maggots, I need to teach you idiots something that will apparently help your pathetic lives." As Larxene started the lesson Sora noticed that majority of the girls were staring at Riku. '_Is Riku popular? He is sexy…WAIT. No, no, no._' Sora quickly erased Riku from his thoughts and paid attention to the lesson, which was essays.

After about one hour the torture stopped and Sora started to pack up his things and made his way towards the door when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see Riku and blushed. "Hey Sora, want to have lunch?" Sora blushed and nodded.

"Sure but can you help me find my next class first?" Sora laughed slightly in embarrassment.

Riku grinned. "Sure, what do you have next?"

Sora shifted and pulled out his slightly crumpled schedule, "Ummm, History."

"Ah, you have that with Saix. Good luck, since you're new he'll probably use you to send notes to Principle Man Sex. "

Sora giggled a bit. "I-isn't that disrespectful?"

"Nah, everyone calls him that." Riku smirked as they headed towards Sora's next class, which wasn't that far from English. Sora knew he wouldn't get lost getting to History. They talked mindlessly as they got to Sora's class. Once they were there Riku turned back and waved, "See you at lunch."

Sora waved back. "Ok, see you." He smiled brightly and turned to enter the classroom almost bumping into someone with glaring blue eyes and fiery red hair. The other was girl about his age wearing a very slutty redish pink dress.

"Were you talking to MY Riku?" She spat out at Sora. '"_Her_"_ Riku? Riku is no ones but mine…wait, wait. No he's not mine._'

"U-uh sorry…" He backed away from the other a bit.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and twitched her way back to her seat, which was near the front beside a quiet blonde girl. A petite girl with black hair and blue eyes was trying to get Sora's attention. (**A/N**: I just noticed how many blue-eyed people there are in Kingdom Hearts xDD.) Sora decided to take the seat next to her. Why not make another friend?

"Hey there, I'm Xion Nobody. That girl over there is my sister Namine and the mean girl beside her is Kairi." She smiled at Sora.

"Hey I'm Sora. What's the deal with her and Riku?"

"Oh she's just really obsessing over him. She asked Riku out once but Riku rejected her. He didn't actually have his first relationship yet; he's always turning down girls. Some actually are starting to think that he's gay. But he assured us he was waiting for the 'right one'" Xion giggled and Sora smiled. Unbeknownst to him, he was already playing the love game.

Once the class had settled down and Saix entered the room. He was a tall man with long blue hair, golden yellow eyes and a scar in the shape of an "X" on his forehead. "Now class before I start can Sora come up to the front and give this note to the Principle?" Saix was holding a piece of folded paper when Sora walked up to the front. He walked out of the room and saw Xion give him a sympathetic look as he made his way to the office. Riku was right.

Walking towards the main office, Sora snuck a peek at what was written on the not paper. Immediately after reading it, Sora folded it shut and put it into his back pocket. They just made him send sex notes to each other. And it continued for the rest of the period. At least he had Xion's notes to copy.

Sora's next class was gym. He had it was Xion and there he meet her brother and Namine's twin, Roxas. He strangely looked similar to Sora. Soon he met his gym teacher Xigbar who was sort of strange. He tried to act as if he were the student's age. He had sliver grayish black hair, a scar on his right cheek and an eye patch. Gym was complete torture for Sora. Xigbar had them run laps most of the time.

Once they were finally done it was lunch. Sora quickly got changed back into his regular clothes when Roxas spoke up. "Want to have lunch with us?"

"Oh I already promised Riku I'd have lunch with him." Sora heard Roxas gasped and his eyes widened, "W-what?"

"You know Riku? He's like one of the most popular guys." Roxas explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sora giggled, "I guess I'm lucky then. I'll see you later, okay?"

"'Kay, see you." Roxas waved at Sora as he left the change room.

As Sora walked out he almost bumped into a taller figure. It was of course Riku. "Ready?" He grinned as Sora nodded. The silverette took his hand, walking towards the lunchroom. Sora was blushing the whole time. He remembered that Leon gave him money. They both ended up buying sushi and sat down at a table in the back away from everyone else. They eat in comfortable silence for most of the lunch period when Sora thought about Kairi. He looked up at Riku and set his chopsticks down.

"Hey Riku, I met Kairi." Riku's eyes widened and he looked at Sora.

"You know she's just obsessed with me. You don't have to worry your pretty little head." He reached over the table and patted Sora's spiky hair.

Sora blushed and looked at his food in embarrassment, "I-I know," Once lunch was over Sora's classes whizzed by. He had French with Miss Gainbrough who was by far the nicest teacher Sora has ever met. After French he had Math with Mr. Luxord who was a tall blonde. In about an hour it was finally Sora's last class – Biology, with the so-called "Cloud".

Sora took a seat between Xion and Roxas. He was anxious about who Cloud was. When they asked what was wrong he assured them it was nothing. It was almost 5 minutes when the door opened and a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a lab coat entered. '_Is that a different teacher or a supply? Where is Cloud?_' The man walked to the front and smiled.

"Hello class. My name is Cloud Strife, but you can call me Mr. Strife." He turned his back to the class and wrote his name on the black board. Sora just started at Cloud with his mouth open. '_C-cloud is a…MAN?_'


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for lateness! Dx I was busy... *cough* No she wasn't *cough*. But my lovely BETA (Roxy aka XIIIPwnsYou on twitter) whipped me into shape! And now I completed a masterpiece for you all. I donno honestly how many chapters I should have. I was thinking maybe 10+. What do you all think? Review me ideas you lovely readers!~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did there would be sex on the beach 24/7 with Riku, Sora and Axel, Roxas ANDDD Cloud ands the Leon! And Kairi would be fed to marine life~

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sora stared at Cloud in astonishment. He couldn't accept the fact that Cloud was supposed to be Leon's "wife". He's always learned to accept people for who they are, but it still didn't excuse the fact that Leon kept Cloud's gender a secret from him. Xion and Roxas shot Sora a questionable glance. Xion gently shook Sora's shoulder as she opened her mouth to ask, "Are you okay?"

Sora shook his head to clear away the confusion as he replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." Xion still looked worried and she looked to Roxas, who tilted his head in confusion. Xion merely shrugged her shoulders and directed her attention back to the front of the class, where Cloud was about to begin his lesson.

"Alright class. Before we start I should tell you what I expect from all of you. I want you all to come on time even if I'm not." He smiled at this as he continued on. "I want you all to do your homework. It would save me a whole lot of work. On Tuesdays and Thursdays Vexen's grade eleven Chemistry class will come in and have a mixed class for both Biology and Chemistry."

'_Riku's in that class..._' Sora thought with excitement. For some reason he couldn't stand being away from Riku for a long time. He felt safe around him. Like as if he was suppose to be by his side. Sora didn't want anyone taking him away from him. Especially not Kairi.

Sora's attention snapped back to Cloud as he began speaking again. "Make sure to hand in all assignments to either Vexen or I on the due date, or I will deduct marks, or not mark it at all. Now, this will be a very easy class if you follow all my expectations. Oh, and don't forget to listen~" Cloud smiled cutely at the class that could melt anyone's heart. And it was then that Sora realized why Leon chose Cloud.

Cloud picked up a small piece of chalk and started to write down what appeared to be an assignment, much to the dismay of the class. '_An assignment on the first day? I thought this was supposed to be easy. Hypocrite._' Sora pulled out his notebook and copied down the assignment. It seemed like they had to research any animal of their liking. Sora thought for a moment, but he couldn't think of an animal he liked enough. He looked over at Xion and Roxas, and asked, "What are you guys doing it on?"

"Panther," Xion replied simply.

"Hippo," Roxas responded. Both Xion and Sora looked at Roxas with wide eyes. Roxas shrugged his shoulders and asked in confusion, "What? I like hippos."

The door suddenly burst opened. The class jumped nearly sixty feet in the air and turned to look at the entrance in wonder as Cloud sighed.

"What do you want _now_, Vexen?" A sketchy-looking, crouched over man entered the classroom. He was wearing an identical white coat to Cloud, with a pair of goggles perched on his long, blonde hair. He looked in his mid-forties, but for all Sora knew, he could be in his mid-thirties. The man green eyes scanned the class with a sense of insanity. He started to speak. "If it's not too much trouble, Cloud, could I bring my class over here? I was showing them a little experiment, you see, so they could see the beauty of chemistry. But, one thing led to another, and, well…." He trailed off.

Cloud lifted up one finger as he shook his head. "Alright, fine. But only this once. But if this happens again, you'll probably be put in the "special" room. Remember what happened last year, when we had to call in the Hazmat team?"

Vexen bowed in apology. "I know, I know. This won't happen again. Thank you kind, nice, wonderful Sir." He turned back to the entrance and called out, "You guys can come in now." A whole line of students started to infiltrate the room. Sora instantly recognized Riku at the front of the line, who was chatting with a spiky redhead. He saw Roxas' eyes light up at the sight of him.

"Who's that with Riku?" Sora asked Xion.

She just giggled, as she replied, "Oh, that's Roxas' boyfriend~"

Roxas shot Xion a glare, as he retorted, "I heard that. At least I'm not in love with Xigbar."

Xion scowled at Roxas as Sora turned his attention back to Riku and the fiery redhead. Just then, Marluxia pranced into the class, and, noticing Sora, waved enthusiastically as he greeted him. "Hey, So-rah~"

Riku turned his attention to the scene Marluxia was making and raised one silver eyebrow. He walked over to Sora and smiled charmingly, which unknowingly made Sora's heart speedup. Riku picked Sora's tiny body up out of his seat, and sat down, pulling him onto his lap. Sora squeaked in protest. His face turned a bright shade of red as Xion and Roxas laughed at him. But the blonde wasn't laughing for long, as the redhead did the same thing to him. Marluxia decided to sit in front of them, next to a kid with short, blue, spiky hair, who was holding hands with a boy with a blonde mullet.

Xion's eyes brightened up when she saw the couple in front of them. "Demyx! Zexion!" She yelled in delight. The couple turned and smiled sweetly at Xion and Roxas. Xion quickly got out of her seat and hugged them both. Demyx giggled as he and Zexion hugged the petite girl back.

"'Sup Xion? Who's the piece of eye candy in Riku's lap?" Demyx joked well aware of a certain blue haired boy glaring at him.

Xion tried to keep her laughter in as she introduced the "eye candy". "This is Riku's Sora." Sora blushed as he heard what Xion said. Before Sora could come up with a come back a pair of boots click-clacked into the room. It was a certain slutty redhead. Cloud frowned at her but she was too busy gaping at Sora in Riku's lap to notice.

"Miss Sutcliffe. You seem to have broken one of my rules. Since this is the first day I'll let it slide this time. Class, start on your assignment while I go investigate Vexen's…mess. He'll be looking after you kiddies." Cloud smiled and walked out of the room and towards the disaster that awaited him.

Kairi sneered at Cloud and twitched her way over to Riku and Sora. She grinned devilishly and placed her hand on Riku's shoulder and pressed up against his back. Riku however, didn't seem to notice. He was too entertained with Sora's spikes to care about the abomination much to Sora's relief.

"Riku~" Kairi purred into the silverette's ear. "Why don't you sit with Namine and me?" Sora glared at Kairi and placed his hands on Riku's legs making sure he wouldn't leave him. To him it sounded more like an invitation for Riku to sleep with Miss Slutcliffe.

Riku looked over at Kairi uninterested and responded, "Eh I don't think so. I have everything I need here thanks." He smiled politely. Kairi's face turned a shade of red that would be competition to her hair.

"W-well of course. Who would want to sit next to someone as boring as NAMINE? The only reason I'm friends with her is because I'm being nice." Kairi gave an ugly snort and twitched away to her seat.

Sora snorted in laugher. "Her. Nice? Come on. That's like Christmas in July." Riku couldn't help but laugh. Soon the other's joined in. Sora flushed and pouted. "What's so funny?"

Riku gently placed his lips on Sora's cheek making his blush darken and heat up. "You cutie." He winked at Sora. The wink wasn't just any ordinary wink though. It was one of those "I'm going to make you mine" winks. Sora was anxious for what was to come. The rest of the class was filled with shameless flirting, joking and thinking about a certain pain-in-the-ass assignment.

Once the bell rung everyone got up and packed their school supplies into their bags. Sora was going to hang out with everyone and maybe get Riku to walk him home but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Sora turned to see his blond teacher and tilted his head.

"Sora I think we should talk. I can drive us back home." Sora agreed and told the other to go ahead and he'll see them tomorrow. Cloud quickly placed papers in his brief case and led Sora to the parking lot. He got in the driver's seat as Sora got into the passenger's. "You seemed really surprised to see me. Did Leon not tell you anything about me?"

Sora looked over at Cloud. "Not really. He didn't even tell me you were a guy." Sora bit his lip as he saw Cloud's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He thought he could literally see flames in his eyes.

"That asshole. He's getting punished tonight." Sora squeaked slightly. Maybe Cloud wasn't how he seemed to be. The ride home was dead silent. As they got inside they found Leon already at home watching what looked a shopping channel for weapons. Leon looked up and noticed Sora's confused face and Cloud's glaring one. He gulped and chuckled uneasily.

"Hey, love. Have a good day at work?" He got up to greet his lover with a kiss and Sora with a hug. Cloud was still glaring though. He then started to smirk.

"Leon, don't try to sweet talk me. I'm still punishing you tonight." He walked towards his and Leon's room swaying his hips in the process. Leon looked back at Sora and smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry for lying about Cloud's gender. I didn't know how you'd take it. Forgive me?"

Sora smiled, "For now, I think Cloud will take care of you though." Leon flushed at that but Sora was already heading to his room so he didn't see. Sora quickly finished up some Math, English and History homework. After he was done he decided to watch some T.V. until Leon was done cooking. To Sora it seemed odd that Leon cooked. He didn't come off as the cooking type. Once dinner was over Cloud went back to their bedroom and finished planning out his lesson tomorrow. Sora decided to get ready for bed since he had to wake up early.

Just as he was about to get some sleep a huge BANG was heard followed by a moan. "Mmm, you want more _Squall_?" Sora's eyes widened and he pushed a pillow on top of his head. '_Oh dear god. T-they're having sex beside MY room…Oh god…_' There was another bang and now two moans erupted from the room. Sora face was really red as he tried to block out the noises. It took a while for him to fall asleep. But when he did, he dreamt of the same beach with him and a certain silverette doing 'naughty' things.

* * *

I'm gonna try and get faster on my updates but next week I'm going to Otakuthon but I'll try to write the chapter on paper if I'm not having TOO much fun...OTL(Kneeling man xDD.) Oh and I'm in the progress of Chapter 1 for my threeshot of AkuRoku, SoRiku, and Cleon.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so so sorry I've made all of you amazing readers wait. I was uber busy lately. This chapter is kinda short too but at least there is some fan service and I promise next chapter shall be juicy! I also started on the next chapter of my Amazing Spiez fanfic that HOPEFULLY will be up by the long weekend which is of course Thanksgiving. Yes we Canadians have Thanksgiving on October not November. I'm also working on my Halloween Time Riku cosplay. At the moment I'm attempting to make Way to Dawn with the help of my lovely Beta. I'm also going with her to the convention. I know what you're all thinking... ANOTHER CONVENTION AGAIN? xD What can I say? I'm obsessed with them. This time I'm going to Anime North and JCCC Halloween thingy on the 29th, hope to see you there!~

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did there would be no cock blocks and Sora and Riku would be having sex on the beach...hehehehehe... (Kudos if you know that song by the way xD)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'What are your opinions on gay rights?' Sora reread the essay question over and over till he could recite it. He let his head drop on the desk creating a facedesk and groaned in pain and frustration. Riku glanced over at Sora and gave him a worried look.

"You ok there buddy?" Sora lifted his head and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"It's just that essays are not my forte." Sora sighed. Riku then slid his essay towards Sora.

"If you want you can look at mine for some ideas and I can come over and help you if you like. It is Friday after all." Sora glanced down at Riku's essay. It was written really well and Riku is a genius even if he doesn't admit it.

"Alright but only if you'll be on your best behaviour~" At that Riku blushed a bright red. Sora giggled softly. He noticed that Riku only showed this side of him to Sora and it were these moments that Sora loved the most. Sora continued reading Riku's essay. Riku agreed with gay rights but he went more into depth. It amazed Sora how passionate Riku could be.

The bell suddenly went off snapping Sora out of his thoughts. Sora handed Riku his essay back and placed his books in his bag. The duo made their way to Sora's history class making plans of what they were going to do at Sora's.

"Hey love birds." The two turned around to see Xion smiling. Sora flushed slightly at the comment.

"Aww don't tease poor Sora like that." Riku retorted and smirked, which earned a punch in the arm from Sora.

"I can fend for myself," Sora half whined. He then turned his attention back at Xion. She looked very pretty today. She was wearing a dress with simple yellow stars on them. Sora should feel attracted to her but he didn't. Instead he felt attracted to Riku.

"I better go. I have gym. See you at lunch So~ra." Riku waved before heading the opposite direction. Sora couldn't help but stare after him.

"Sora! Earth to Sora!" Sora snapped out of it when he felt Xion shake him. "Come on now, I know Riku is hot but not THAT hot." Xion pulled ora inside and to their seats. Soon Kairi twitched in with poor Namine at her heels.

"Why does Namine follow her again?"

"Well apparently they're best friends so Namine doesn't want to lose that. I feel bad for her. Me and Roxy tried to tell her Kairi wasn't good for her at home. But she never listens." Xion sighed and Sora patted her back in comfort. Just then Kairi glared at Sora while passing Namine a note.

"Wonder what they're up to." Sora spoke up as several students read the note and bursted out laughing.

"I'll check," The note quickly landed on Xion's desk. She opened it and her eyes widened. "Uh oh Sora…" She handed it to Sora.

'Sora is totally gay for Riku!' Sora groaned and facedesked for the second time that day. He could feel the classroom's eyes on him. then came in to save the day.

"Class! Stop oogling at Sora. We have a busy day including giving out your homework. Xion come deliver this note to Xemnas."

"Yes sir." Xion got out of her seat and took the note from Saix and made her way to the office.

"Class, for your assignment you'll need a partner. Give me a piece of paper with you and your partner's name on it." As soon as Saix sat down students got up to pair up with others. Sora saw Namine sit down beside him and raised an eyebrow.

"H-hi Sora. Sorry about Kairi. She's horrible and that was wrong of her to do. That is why I'm not friends with her now. I was also wondering if we could be partners." Sora was so confused. He didn't know if he should be partners with her.

"Uhh what about Xion?"

"She won't mind. We're sisters after all."

"I don't know…" Just then Xion came in and Namine went back to her seat.

"What was that about?" asked Xion as soon as she went back to her desk. Sora explained to her what Namine told him causing Xion to give a confused look. "This is probably one of those stupid plans Miss Slutcliffe came up with. Namine is harmless. So did you ask Riku out yet or did he ask you?"

Sora blushed a bright red and stuttered, "N-no! I d-don't like him l-like that!" Or did he? Xion shrugged her shoulders and gave Sora a look as if she knew everything. Sora started to ponder on his feelings for Riku.

Saix got up from his desk. "I'll write the group names down and who ever is left will be paired up together." Saix wrote down the groups and Sora had to do a double take. He and Namine were grouped together and Kairi and Xion were grouped together. Sora groaned as Xion hissed in anger. Kairi was her least favourite person but then again, wasn't she everyone's?

Across the room there was a high pitched shriek. "Ew I'm with a loser!" Xion rolled her eyes and the bell rung.

The rest of the morning was torture. He barely paid any attention in gym, which caused him to collide into Roxas. He was thinking too much about the weird groups in History and how badly he needed Riku there. The need to share body heat with him. He quickly snapped out of it when the bell for lunch rung and flushed. He changed a fast as he could and ran out of the change room only to crash into yet another body. Except, this body wasn't tall and muscular like Riku's. It was shorter and curvier. His question was answered when a familiar shriek entered his ears.

"What where you're going. Riku dear, help me up?~" Sora sat up and saw the sprawled out redheaded slut glaring at Sora. He then saw the hunky silverette trying not to laugh and walked over to Sora and picked him up. Well at least they were sharing body heat.

"Sorry, I only help out cute brunettes with blue eyes and spiky hair." Sora flushed and pouted.

"Well Ri~ku I didn't need any help. I'm capable of helping myself," Sora retorted and playfully punched Riku's chest. That caused the taller male to chuckle and set Sora down. Kairi rolled her eye and got up dusting herself. Sora looked over at her, "What are you doing here?"

Kairi looked livid as she spoke, "To have lunch with my darling Riku." She got a little too close to Riku and wrapped her arms around his.

"Uh sorry Kairi, I have plans with Sora."

"Oh good then Namine can join us." She smirked and headed towards the lunchroom tugging Riku's arm while pulling out her obnoxious pink cell phone and texted Namine. Sora sighed in exasperation. He felt someone take his hand and looked down to find Riku's hand clasped around his. Riku always seemed so cold and distant. So distant from most people. Sora hoped Riku wouldn't get sick of him and turn cold, that he wasn't just some passing phase. Sora saw a flash of bandages under Riku's sleeve and wondered if he should question it. He didn't have time anyways as they approached a table at the back of the lunchroom. Namine was at the table. She noticed Sora and smiled. Without Sora noticing, Kairi pushed him into the seat beside Namine and dragged Riku to the opposite side. Sora tried to refrain from growling. It was going to be a long lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I'm here with the fifth chapter YAY! This chapter has lime and I'm dedicating it to all my reviewers/fans/people who favourite and alert this fanfic xD. I just wanna take some time to recognize some of you awesome people~:

phantombullets240 (By the way that was a typo xD, sorry about that~)

shebajay

H3manga00

Darkest Petal

And also there was a comment that made me super happy and made me LOL xD. It was a comment by KarmaKills7 and also: YOU ARE SOOO ADORBLE! -fangasms-

Oh and one more note. If you're in Canada and a fan of me I'll be going to the Anime North/JCCC Halloween Festival and I'll be going to Dotcon to see smexy J-Rockers in November YAY! I'll have a sign and everything so it won't be hard to miss me and if you see me don't be afraid to come and talk!~ I don't bite x3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts...if I did there would be yaoi in every cut scene!~

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Sora had to keep himself calm all lunch. Riku held his hand the whole lunch period which also almost made Sora blush. Namine and Kairi were too absorbed in talking with themselves to notice anything.

"Sora~!" Sora turned around with bewildered eyes to see the one and only Marluxia skip up to him. "I see you're with lover boy, Nammie and…the whore?" Sora could hear Kairi growl and tried to stifle his laughter.

"Hey Marly." Namine smiled and waved at Marluxia.

"Hey why don't you guys minus the whore come eat with us?" Marluxia grinned as Riku got up.

Riku walked over to Sora and replied, "Sure thing. Coming Sora?" At that Sora quickly got out of his seat and smiled. As the boys were walking away Namine slowly looked over at Kairi to see her fuming with anger.

Kairi's pink bubble gummed covered lips slowly turned into an evil smirk, "You know what'll happen if they go out right?"

Namine's eyes widened and nodded her head. "Y-yes…" she stuttered. "Why are you doing this to them? Especially Sora. He doesn't deserve it. He's so sweet and nice…"

Kairi cackled a bit but stopped so she wouldn't receive any unwanted stares. "Of course he does! Kind and sweet my ass. No one takes MY Riku and I mean no one. Once I'm done with that annoying brat Riku will be all mine!" Namine closed her eyes and sighed.

Meanwhile, Riku sat down with Sora on his lap and nuzzled the back of his neck. "This is more like it. No psychos here to bother us."

Sora's face heated and he looked around the table. Axel was across from them with a very feisty Roxas in his lap. Beside them was Xion ignoring the redhead and blonde duo and was paying attention to the ever-so-flamboyant Marluxia. They seemed like best friends. Beside Sora was the hyper active blonde, Demyx, butting into the conversation. And last but not least the quietest and scene looking, Zexion, was reading what looked like a very intelligent book.

"Sora, you're pretty quiet." Sora looked up at Riku and smiled. However his smile wasn't one of his usual go-lucky-happy smiles. Instead it was sort of sad.

"Just that it's Friday meaning I won't have class with you…" Sora looked down at his hands. Riku chuckled and placed a soft sweet kiss on Sora's cheek. Sora blushed a bright red; luckily everyone was busy with his or her own affairs.

"You're adorable my Sora." Those words made Sora's heart jump. All of a sudden Riku's hot lips were on Sora's neck. His eyes widened and he had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to prevent unwanted noises. The salty iron taste entered Sora's mouth. Sora could then feel Riku softly sucking on his neck making the blood from his face go somewhere southern. Sora started to get uncomfortable causing him to squirm and find something big and hard sticking into his butt.

"R-Riku something I poking me." Sora whispered. He felt Riku's lips turn up into a smirk.

"Mmm, it's my phone don't worry," Riku mumbled as he cupped Sora' buldge and started to massage it. Pleasure shot up Sora's spine and he quickly pressed his face against Riku's neck to muffle a moan.

Sora could hear Xion asking "Is Sora ok?"

Sora could feel Riku chuckling as he responded, "He's alright, I just embarrassed him that's all."

'_So they didn't know._' Thought Sora only to have it interrupted by Riku's massaging. Sora could feel himself get closer to the edge but at that moment the bell just had to ring. Sora sighed as Riku's hand moved away.

"Tch, too bad the bell got in the way." Riku looked down at the heavily panting Sora and smiled. He placed a soft kiss on Sora' head. Sora lifted his head from Riku's neck and blushed a dark red.

"What was that about?" He pouted and looked around to see everyone gone.

"I couldn't keep my hands off of you." Riku smiled his usual smile that made Sora's head dizzy, his hands clammy and his heart melt. He blushed and got out of Riku's lap. It was a good thing he decided to wear baggy pants since he still had an erection. Riku also got up and placed his hand on top of Sora's, their fingers entwining. They silently walked to Sora's class.

As they stopped in front of the classroom Sora looked up at Riku. "U-umm…I-I'll see you a-after school." Sora stretched up onto his tippy toes and placed a small kiss on Riku's cheek. Riku's eyes widened and then he smiled down at Sora.

"Later cutie." Riku ruffled Sora' s hair and walked to his class, which was across Sora's. Sora entered the classroom and sighed when Cloud wasn't there. He took his seat beside Xion and opened his books. He couldn't help but notice Xion and Roxas staring at him. This went on for a good ten minutes before Sora sighed and put down his pencil. He then turned so that he faced the Nobody siblings.

"Yes?" He politely asked.

Xion lifted a slender finger and pointed at Sora's neck. Sora tilted his head. "Is that a hickey?" At that moment Sora blushed and Cloud entered hearing everything. That made Sora's blush darken. Cloud walked up to the trio.

"Sora, after class I need to talk to you." Cloud sounded so serious and Sora gulped. Xion raised an eyebrow at Roxas and he shrugged.

Sora couldn't pay attention to the Biology lesson at all. Maybe Roxas and Xion could explain it to him after. Or maybe even Riku could. Soon class was done and Xion and Roxas were about to leave.

"Don't worry Sora, we'll let Riku know." Sora smiled and walked over to Cloud's desk who was just staring at Sora quietly.

"Take a seat." Sora did what the blonde said and fidgeted nervously. "Are you having sex with someone?…" Sora blushed a dark red and shook his head. Cloud's expression never changed. "Who gave you that hickey?"

"U-umm Riku…" Sora looked down embarrassed waiting for the other to start yelling. Instead he heard something slide across the desk. He looked up to see a condom in front of him. "Uhhh?" Sora saw Cloud grinning.

"Just be safe! Don't want you to have boo-boos now!~" Sora's jaw almost dripped. This was suppose to be his brother-in-law? "Oh, but be careful Sora. Riku's father is Sephiroth and well…I went to school with him…" All playfulness was gone from Cloud. Instead there was a sort of sadness.

"Cloud…" Sora started but Cloud shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry Sora. Now go to your man and don't forget the condom~." Sora blushed and placed the wrapped condom in his pocket and walked out of the classroom. He saw Riku waiting for him and smiled wrapping his arms around Riku.

"Were you waiting long?"

"Nah. Well we should start walking." The duo started making their way to Sora' house while chatting. They finally arrived and went inside. No one seemed to be home. Sora went into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge from Leon. It seemed he was going to take Cloud out for dinner.

'_I wonder why…_' Sora started to think before a strong pair of arms encircled his petite waist.

"Essay time? I don't want my little cutie failing." Sora groaned at that and headed towards his bedroom with Riku behind him.

"You do know it's harder to move with you behind me right?"

"I know." Sora could tell that Riku was smiling. Once they got into Sora's room Riku kissed Sora's head softly then sat on the floor while Sora sat on the bed. They pulled out their English. After about a hour of Riku helping Sora, he was able to write a decent looking essay. Sora yawned and placed the essay back in his bag. He was thinking of doing his science paper but decided it could wait.

Sora sighed and laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He felt a weight next to him and a pair of arms wrapped around him. Sora nuzzled into the warmth.

"Hey Sora, I've been meaning to ask you something…" Riku started.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Umm, will you go out with me?" Sora looked up and was shocked to see Riku blushing. He then smiled softly.

"I'll tell you when I wake up." Sora closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Riku as sleep over took him.


End file.
